<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Raspberry flavor and lemon colored butterfly by Kibounohane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555121">Raspberry flavor and lemon colored butterfly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane'>Kibounohane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider 555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:53:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>To Takumi, Kiba's kisses tastes like deep rich raspberry flavor. To Yuuji, Takumi's kiss is like a beautiful lemon colored butterfly.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inui Takumi/Kiba Yuuji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Raspberry flavor and lemon colored butterfly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To Takumi, Kiba's kisses tastes like deep rich raspberry flavor. To Yuuji, Takumi's kiss is like a beautiful lemon colored butterfly. </p><p>*</p><p>The tires of Kiba's Mercedes screech in the dust when he arrives at the spot Keitarou had told him. Takumi lies on the ground with his face on the stoney surface and there is blood running down his forehead. Kiba doesn't think, just acts as he slams the door of his car shut and runs. </p><p>*</p><p>Their first non-accidental touch is something Kiba remembers very clearly, just like the first time he was boiling with feelings that took control of him and he transformed into an Orphenoch. Just that this kind of feeling was pleasant, but Kiba was afraid it could become overwhelming, too. But when Takumi smiled at him, he had hope it wouldn't be like that. </p><p>*</p><p>Sometimes they would make it a game to compliment each other on who was able to handle the Faiz gear better, and Kiba always wins in being the most humble one, and it irritates Takumi in a way he gives in to his urge to press the other man against the wall and kiss him. </p><p>*</p><p>When it rains hard, Takumi sometimes looks outside the window of the cleaning shop and wonders what had become of him if Kiba hadn't been there to pick up the phone when he had call him all alone in the dark in the forest and totally wet. </p><p>*</p><p>"Let's go on a drive," Kiba had said one day just so, and Takumi had raised an eyebrow because Kiba usually never did things just so, but when they had reached the ocean and parked the car and Kiba had gently layed Takumi on the backseat to kiss down his neck, Takumi thought it wasn't so bad after all. </p><p>*</p><p>It's not that he didn't like living with Mari and Keitarou but sometimes, Takumi wondered what it would be like if Kiba lived together with them. </p><p>*</p><p>Some days, Kiba wished himself back into obliviousness, to just be able to stand next to Takumi against the railing, feel the warm summer breeze of the ocean blowing through his hair and caressing his skin, not knowing who Takumi was and him not knowing who he was, and then his heart aches a little. </p><p>*</p><p>Under the paper towel that Takumi had handed him in the batting center, there had been a little note, one he had put into his wallet to make sure to cherish it, and he sometimes smiled thinking of it. </p><p>"I will protect your dream. Inui." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>